


Something More

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Frottage, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, L and Light working and sleeping together ;), L isnt good at feelings, Light nags L because he cares, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Rem and L make a sneaky deal, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Vacation at Wammy's House, Watari ships Lawlight, Yotsuba Arc, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Light hasn't regained his memories yet, and L and Light are harboring feelings for one another that they feel they cannot express. Rem spots an opening for a peaceful resolution (and to free Misa from her one-sided love for Light) So she tells L about the Death Notes and Light's plan to regain his memories. Together, human and Shinigami plot to protect the ones they love and gain something more...
Relationships: Aiber | Thierry Morrello/Wedy | Merrie Kenwood, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 42
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo another WIP. Cos obviously having 5 fics on the go is a good idea 😅... 🤔
> 
> In all honesty, I just felt like writing some good old pining for one another goodness 😅 so updates will be sporadic. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy, and as always, please leave feedback!

L often found himself puzzled by Light Yagami. Light was passionately defending equality in the workplace to Matsuda and Mogi, hands gesticulating elegantly to enforce his points. L listened to the conversation, impressed at Light's zeal and knowledge on the subject. Japan was inherintly sexisit and, although deep rooted beliefs were changing with the times, women were still seen as inferior to their male counterparts. 

What puzzled him was the shift in Light. It was like his very nature had changed the moment he was locked in that cell. L had theorized it might be possible to relinquish Kira's elusive powers and that would make sense. Light had, effectively, bought himself some time after his stint in the cell. Not to mention the entire Task Force had been convinced of his innocence. Kira was smart, cunning and ambitious and while Light certainly still had those attributes, without his memories of being Kira he was also kinder, earnest and _good_. 

It actually made L's heart ache to imagine this sweet, respectful young man go back to who he had been and he pondered his chances at keeping Light from remembering who he was. They were rather low considering he didn't even know how Kira acquired his powers. If he knew that he'd have a fighting chance at _saving_ Light. 

L bit back a small sigh and fiddled with the lid of his takeout coffee cup. If he didn't figure it out soon… he knew the entire case was balanced on a knife edge. They were closing in on Yotsuba but it felt somewhat shallow and wrong to L. Again, he found his gaze drifting to Light. It was entirely possible Light had orchestrated this diversion into Yotsuba from the start… 

"Ryuzaki?"

L continued to stare, eyes heavy lidded as he let himself acknowledge the fact he was exhausted. Mentally and physically. He let his eyelids droop further, feeling a heavy warmth envelop him. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder did he realise he'd nearly fallen off his chair! 

"What?" L jerked his head up and stared at Light. Light was bent over his chair and had both hands pressed against his shoulder blades, effectively pinning him back against his seat. 

"You need to sleep, Ryuzaki! You nearly fell off your chair" Light scolded, face slightly flushed due to the proximity between them. It was something he was still coming to terms with, his attraction to the enigmatic (and infuriating) Detective. 

_'Did I? How many days has it been since I last slept? Three? Four?'_

"- if you'd just stop being so stubborn and admit the fact that you are a mere mortal like the rest of us and you need adequate rest as well" Light was continuing but his words were washing over the Detective. Instead of listening, L found himself admiring the golden gleam in those caramel eyes. Since he'd admitted he was exhausted he decided he might as well go all in. He was attracted to Light Yagami, and not just physically. When he was like this, he was perfect in L's eyes. _'I really shouldn't be surprised that the scourge of all great Detective's has finally caught up with me! I'm falling for him…'_

"Dad! I think something's wrong with Ryuzaki. He isn't answering me. He isn't even _glaring_ at me"

That snapped L out of his thoughts and he batted Light away from him. "I'm fine" he muttered sullenly, not appreciating the attention he was receiving as everyone turned to look at him. 

"You certainly don't _look_ fine, Ryuzaki" Souichiro scolded and L bit back a smirk. It was obvious where Light got his nagging skills from. "Light is right, you've just blacked out. You must rest. If there are any pressing developments with the Yotsuba case we will liaise with Watari and inform you"

 _'Hmm. I suppose a few hours sleep wouldn't hurt'_ L admitted to himself. It would spare being nagged to death too. "Fine. I will go and sleep for a brief time" he climbed off the chair and wobbled on his feet. Light grabbed him around the waist and held him tight. L tried not to appear flustered at how close they were. He could feel Light's body heat and smell the scent of that sandalwood shower gel he always used… 

_'Not good. Not good at all'_ L's brain 'helpfully' piped up as Light curled his fingers around his hip. Was it his imagination or did Light stroke it with his thumb?! 

"I'll come with you" Light's brooked no argument, "Make sure you actually stay in bed and keep away from the laptop"

"Good idea" Watari's mustache twitched in amusement. He could see the attraction between the pair as plain as day and, naturally, he did what he could to ease them along. He understood L's reservations about Light and the potential return of his memories but he couldn't help but hope there might be a way to stop that from happening. As he was now, Light was perfect for L and it was obvious the younger man was smitten with him too. His nagging alone was testament to it. Thanks to Light, L actually ate normal food once a day and would (usually) sleep for a few hours as well. L had even been persuaded to wear better fitting, different clothes too, and Light's ability to get through to his rather difficult charge was something that awed Watari. 

"I don't require babysitting, thank you" L sniped stubbornly as Light led him out of the room. 

"Clearly you do if you won't even look after your own health, Ryuzaki" Light shot straight back. "You're 22, you should know when to take a nap!"

L stared at him blankly. ' _He actually has a point there'_

"Come on. Try for at least four hours sleep. I'll even read to you, if you like"

Larched a brow. "Why?"

Light flustered and jabbed the button to call the lift down. "B-because you're my friend Ryuzaki and if I don't look after your health then who will?"

" _Watari_ "

Light sighed. L had an answer for everything didn't he? "Come on" Light muttered tiredly as he held open the lift door. "I could do with a nap too"

They rode the lift in silence, L's tireless mind repeating Light's words over and over. 'H _e sees me as a friend. I'm happy that he does but… I want to be something more to him, as ill-advised as that probably is…'_ L had never actually been attracted to anyone before, male or female. His feelings for Light were complex and, as loathe as he was to admit it, baffling to him at times. He'd researched attraction and the physiological and biological signs that came with it. His heartbeat raced when Light was near him. His face felt hot, he felt nervous and yes, he stared at Light's lips on occasion. 

The evidence was clear. He was physically attracted to Light. Mentally, he'd been attracted to him from the start. Mental attraction was something he was at least familiar with. It was why he enjoyed Aiber and Wedy's company. It helped sustain the bond between himself and Watari. Appreciating a clever mind was one thing, appreciating the body that encompassed the mind was something else. 

_'But he sees me as a friend and might not stay the way he is for much longer. I wouldn't know how to express my feelings for him anyway and he is with Misa'_

L was still tossing ideas around his mind when he felt Light grab his arm and pull him out of the lift. "Do you ever stop thinking?" Light grumbled as he frog-marched L to his room. 

"Not really" L admitted blandly, "It can be quite irksome at times, although I have read there are some physical activities that can help one not think so much. Like sex, for example"

Light sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut. ' _Dammit, L, you did not just say that! Don't you know how difficult it is to keep from thinking those kinds of thoughts about you?! Without you saying that and practically fellating anything that goes near your mouth! '_ Light took a deep breath to calm down. He would not get riled up over this. His crush on the impossible man next to him would fizzle it. It had to… Right? 

"Well, that is entirely up to you if you think that would help. I just think you need to sleep, personally" Light replied once he'd gained his equilibrium back. 

L pouted. He had been hoping for more of a reaction than _that_. Still, since the topic of conversation was out there he decided he might as well ask something that had been on his mind. "Is Light-Kun sexually active? I know you don't exactly have much free time away from the case but you aren't chained to me anymore and you are dating Misa Amane…"

Light actually stopped walking, his face flaming red at Ryuzaki's very personal question. " _What_?!"

L kept his face poker straight. "I asked if you were sexually active, Light. I mean, you are a normal 19 year old with a girlfriend, right? It's not a strange question given the context in which I've asked…"

Light opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. _'Dammit, L…'_

"No, I am not" Light hissed, "Honestly, Ryuzaki, I know your interpersonal skills aren't great but you don't just go around asking people stuff like that"

L had the decency to look shocked. "Really? But we are friends, Light-Kun. I thought friends could talk about stuff like this?"

Light thinned his lips. Why was it whenever they debated or talked like this he always felt as though Ryuzaki had gained the upper hand? He didn't relent without a fight though. "Yes, but only _close_ friends do" he argued as L let them into his suite. 

L made a small 'hmm' of reply. "So Light-Kun and I are not close. That saddens me"

 _'Saddens you?! Dammit, man, I want to kiss you sensless!'_ Light nearly sniggered at the ludicrous (yet accurate) thought that crossed his mind. 

"You think I'm Kira" Light snapped flatly as he climbed into bed. He pointed at the other side of the bed. "Get in"

L climbed into bed and shifted to face Light, body curling into a ball automatically. Light tried not to think how cute that was. "I think you _were_ Kira, Light. I do not currently believe you _are_ Kira. It saddens me to think that I might lose you. Almost as much as the prospect of my death at Kira's hands-"

"I…" Light stared down into wide, mirror-like eyes. He wanted to deny it, to say he would never want to kill Ryuzaki but he couldn't. Because if he was Kira before then that is exactly what he'd want to do. It made perfect sense to want to eliminate his rival. "I'm not Kira" Light whispered softly. "If I was… I don't want to be it again. I don't want to hurt you, Ryuzaki. I… care about you"

L blinked, his face heating as his body registered embarrassment and pleasure at Light's admission. "Light" L suddenly sat up and peered into earnest amber eyes. "Would you want me to prevent you from regaining your memories, if I could?"

"Of course I would" Light felt uneasy at the emotion in L's stormy eyes. It wasn't something he was used to seeing. "But that is if I have any memories to regain. We still don't know how Kira kills or if it is conceivable for them to be transfered-"

L flopped back down, biting back a smile at Light's words. He would do everything he could to protect his friend. That thought gave him warmth and strength. 

"But we do. You have no recollection of ever having met Misa Amane. Your relationship appears rather… lacking as well. There was a marked change in both yours and Miss Amane's characters. You changed that day in the cell. When you spoke of your pride and your need to get rid of it…"

A cold shiver ran down Light's spine at the words. ' _Get rid of it…That sounds as though I wanted to actually get rid of something physical. Not my pride… '_

"Ryuzaki" Light licked his lips nervously, "I've had an idea about Kira's powers. What if they are influenced by something physical that can be exchanged between people?"

L snorted. "What, like a killer notebook or something?"

Light allowed himself a small chuckle, because that really did sound absurd! "Well, it sounds pretty out there but you never know..."

L snuggled deeper under the blankets and even shifted a little closer to Light. Light didn't seem to mind, in fact, he flopped onto his side to face him. 

"Thank you for having this talk with me, Light-Kun. It has actually helped ease my mind as well as give me more to think about"

"Then think about it later, Ryuzaki. Now it's time to sleep" Light repeated gently but firmly. 

He needn't have worried. Ryuzaki's eyes were already closed, his breathing evening out into ones of sleep. Satisfied that he had finally listened to his body, Light inched closer until he felt the heat radiate from L's body. He was tempted, so tempted, to take that slim, pale hand in his own and hold it… 

_'It would wake him up and I've worked hard enough to get him to rest without ruining it. But… he has said something that's made me take stock. Why am I with Misa? I'm not interested in her that way whatsoever. I want L… I want him so badly. Maybe once the Kira Investigation ends I could ask him if he's interested in being with me?'_

Light shook his head at his thoughts. Ryuzaki had displayed no sexual interests to him or anyone for that matter. Light had privately pegged the guy as Asexual and he couldn't deny he was dissapointed. L was his type through and through. His looks, his drive, his mind… Light smiled wistfully. At least the Detective wanted to be his friend. 

That was something even if it wasn't what he wanted. No, he wanted something _more_ … 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rem makes a decision and reaches out to L. Meanwhile, Light and L continue to struggle with their feelings for the other, as well as their reservations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this fic is really headed yet since it's in its early stages. I do know it's going to be a relatively short fic and it *will* have a happy ending though :)

The next afternoon, L had to admit he  _ felt _ better for the six hours sleep he'd had. As he tucked into a healthy chicken pasta salad (lovingly prepared by Light and presented with a rebuke of 'Eat  _ proper _ food, Ryuzaki!') he felt, dare he say it,  _ good _ . Better, anyway. 

Watari gave Light an approving nod as he passed. If only L would open his eyes and  _ look _ at what Light was doing for him. He'd tried to get L to sleep and eat well for  _ years _ with limited success. Light, however, had a real knack for it. Light could nag L until he relented and rested, whereas he normally ended up dosing L's coffee with a mild sedative and putting a patented nutrient powder (of his own invention) in his food to ensure L remained somewhat healthy. It was irksome making that powder and Watari sometimes wished he hadn't indulged his charges whims so much when he was younger. He'd certainly made a rod for his own back! 

Light smiled smugly as L finished his healthy lunch and passed him an apple. L quirked a brow, probably thinking about the first message Kira had ever sent him, before accepting the fruit with a soft murmur of thanks. 

Lawlight watching, as Wedy liked to call it, was a fascinating pastime and one she, Aiber and Watari often liked to indulge in during the quieter moments in HQ. 

_ 'For two supposed geniuses they are utterly blind to what is happening right under their noses!' _ She thought with amusement. She and Aiber viewed L as their emotionally handicaped little brother (not that they would ever actually tell L that) as well as their snarky employer. Being on L's shady payroll had set them up for life but it was  _ loyalty _ to L and Watari that kept them working for them.

"Ryuzaki! We've got audio of Higuchi talking to Casper again"

L bit his lip at Aiber's wry comment and the confused looks coming from the Task Force. Of course they wouldn't get the tongue-in-cheek reference. 

"Bring it up" L ordered, eyes turning immediately to the screen in front of him. He rubbed his bottom lip (missing Light's sharp intake of breath and slight squirm) and watched intently. Higuchi was indeed talking to thin air again. He'd hacked the man's medical records and there was no indication of any history of auditory hallucinations, mental health issues or any particular health issues of note. The man actually believed he was talking to someone. A Shinigami? 

"Rem…Who are you?" L murmured, his eyes narrowing as Higuchi spoke candidly about 'writing a name'

_ 'What  _ **_if_ ** _ my joke comment about a killer notebook actually had merit to it? I need to get Aiber and Wedy on the inside. Not just to place more cameras. Wedy could seduce a castrated monk… ' _ L turned to Wedy and stared at her appraisingly. She was  _ very _ attractive but, more importantly, she was  _ smart _ . 

"Mmhmm. Already thought of it " Wedy fluffed up her blonde curls. "Femme fatal time again, is it, Boss?"

"Yes please. I want you to get close to Higuchi. Use an Alias, obviously, and keep your wits about you. I need to know who Rem is and how Higuchi is killing. He may feel obligated to let things slip to impress you" 

Matsuda nodded eagerly, loving the idea of Wedy working on the inside. He had a little bit of a crush on her and imagining her as a deadly spy wasn't difficult for him. 

"Got it" Wedy gave L a small nod. "I'll get to work on this immediately"

L gave her a small, warm smile of gratitude and Light tasted a bitter tang of jealousy on his tongue. How come L never smiled at  _ him _ like that? He tried his best to assist in the Kira case and he went above and beyond sometimes so… 

Light bit down on his lip and turned his head away from Wedy. His jealousy was childish, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. Wedy's sharp blue eyes seemed to burn on him and Light breathed out steadily through his nose. He would not rise to it! 

Perhaps L could sense his unease, because the Detective glanced at him coyly from underneath his lashes.  _ 'Why do you seem so bothered by me praising Wedy?' _ L mused. He didn't  _ like _ Light being upset or disgruntled with him really so he decided he'd flatter Light in the one way he knew was bound to work. "Light-Kun, do you have any of those granola bars?"

Light  _ did _ brighten at that and eagerly nodded his head. He'd baked a few of the healthy treats in small batches in a determined effort to get Ryuzaki to stop eating so much chocolate in the afternoon. It looked like his efforts were paying off too! 

Light was pleased as he watched L nibble on healthy snacks that afternoon but he also felt a little anxious. He couldn't quite pin it down but he knew it was to do with Yotsuba. He felt as though investigating them would lead to something troubling for himself. He wasn't sure  _ why  _ he felt that, but he listened to his gut. Whoever this Rem was (Shinigami or hallucination) he was wary… 

**********************

Rem left Higuchi's side (even though technically she had assured Light she wouldn't) and returned to HQ from time to time. Higuchi was in meetings all morning and she wanted to check in on how Misa was doing. 

She arrived at HQ to find Light and L sat together, heads bent closely together and whispering rather intimately to one another. She approached them, picking up on their body language easily. They were attracted to one another. She felt stupid for not realizing it before. She knew that there had been  _ something _ between them but judging by the way Light  _ beamed _ at the Detective when he praised him, it had grown deeper. 

_ 'Without his memories Light Yagami is fully capable of love. As Kira the only thing he could ever love is his ambition. Misa is going to end up getting hurt. Light has never loved her and made it clear he was using her but without his memories he's fallen for the Detective… ' _

Rem watched them for a few more minutes, the beginnings of a plan starting to formulate in her mind. Without his memories Light was harmless. Without his memories his ambitions couldn't endanger Misa either. 

_ 'What if I could engineer a plot to save Misa by bringing Light and L together? Misa would be hurt at first, yes, but it might even save her life and secure her future happiness in the long run. If I spoke to L directly then it is entirely possible Light's plan to regain his memories would fail. Kira's actions could be placed solely on Higuchi' _

It was a tempting thought and one she fully intended to reflect on thoroughly once she'd seen Misa. Rem left Light and L to their whispering and wandered through HQ until she reached Misa's suit.

The model was lying on her bed, scribbling onto a piece of paper. For one moment Rem's heart stopped. Had she regained her memories?! But no, she was writing in a regular notepad. She appeared to have resigned, almost  _ defeated _ aura about her. 

"Well, according to Teen magazine Light just isn't that into me" Misa huffed, flinging her pen down and letting out a long sigh. "I  _ know _ he isn't. He barely even looks at me…"

_ 'He's never loved you, Misa. Not like you deserve' _ Rem  _ wished _ she could reach out to the girl but she remained still. Things would be so much simpler for the girl if she just  _ forgot  _ Light and the Death Notes. She could live a long and happy life then… 

"Maybe I should just break things off" Misa continued to think aloud. "Maybe that's what he wants but he doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Even though he's already hurting them every single day by refusing to leave Ryuzaki's side for, like, a  _ single _ second-" Misa suddenly sat up, her eyes widening. " _ Shit _ ! He  _ loves _ Ryuzaki!"

Rem watched Misa closely, expecting tears or a tantrum. Instead, what she witnessed was a shaky exhale as Misa nodded her head. "I can't bring myself to end things, even though I know it's for the best. Hopefully Light will do it. It's going to hurt so much but… " Misa trailed off and then the tears  _ did _ come. 

Watching Misa cry made Rem's mind up completely. She would return to Higuchi and acquire the evidence she needed to prove to the Detective  _ he _ was Kira. Then, provided the Detective met her demands and ensured Misa was free from any blame and prosecution, she'd negotiate a deal with him. 

***************************

The next day a package arrived at HQ. L frowned at it, wondering if someone had sent him a bomb or something. Watari handled all the orders and mail so it was highly suspect to have something delivered with a note attached saying the package was for  _ his _ eyes only. Still, he was intrigued and he was definitely going to open it. He'd just have to be careful. Given the choice of death by heart attack or death by bomb, though, L had to admit he'd rather the bomb. Messy but fast. L wanted to laugh at the absurdity of his thoughts as he examined the note. The writing was unusual. The hand was in long, sloping scrawls and it almost looked  _ antique _ . A clue about the sender, perhaps? 

"What are you doing?" Aizawa fumed as L picked it up and made to leave with it. 

"What I appear to be doing is taking this package upstairs" L replied blandly, in no mood for Aizawa's shit today. Light seemed a bit distant and he couldn't help but wonder if it was something he'd done. His feelings for Light were clouding his judgement and L found himself desiring a bit of space from it. Until he heard back from Wedy the Yotsuba Investigation had all but stalled and that was frustrating him as well. 

"It could be dangerous!" Matsuda fretted. "What if you open it and it's a bomb, Ryuzaki?"

L tilted his head. "Well, then I would be  _ dead _ , Matsuda-San" he replied in a bored drawl. Light scoffed, not surprised in the least at L's attitude as L turned and left the room, potentially dangerous package in hand.

"Oh, you'll get used to that" Watari chuckled, seemingly unphased by the prospect of L going off to open something that could be lethal. The Task Force waited anxiously for a loud  _ boom _ that never came. Five minutes later, L rang down for Watari to come to his room. 

Light was being burnt up by his curiosity as the old man left to find L. What the hell had he been sent? And why was he  _ worried _ about it? 

_ 'I'd only have to worry if I was Kira and that package could somehow prove it. I'm not Kira… ' _ Light felt a cold chill trickle down his spine.  _ 'I'm not Kira anymore but… what if L is right and I  _ **_used_ ** _ to be him' _

It was a deeply unsettling thought. L had never been wrong before… 

Misa arrived and Light offered her a bland smile. The light didn't quite reach Misa's eyes as she pressed a kiss to his cheek in greeting.  _ 'Why am I even with her?' _ Light pondered glumly. He made a promise to himself that once the Yotsuba case was through he would be honest with Ryuzaki and confess his feelings. The man could only say no if he didn't return them, and at least he would have an answer then. He would just have to hope his confession wouldn't damage the already tentative friendship he had with the Detective. 

"Light, Sweetie, are you okay?" Misa poked him, drawing his attention back to her. Light bit down a growl of irritation and forced another tight smile. 

"Fine, thank you, Misa"

_ 'This isn't fair on any of us. I want Ryuzaki. I don't want you, Misa…' _

Light felt guilty as Misa clutched onto his arm and began chattering away about her latest series of photoshoots. So absorbed in his own thoughts was he, he failed to see the sheen of tears coating Misa's eyes. 

*******************

L handed Watari the box as soon as he'd closed the door behind them. 

"It's from  _ Rem _ and…" L laughed incredulously, "She's claiming to be a Shinigami. She wants to talk to me"

Watari frowned at the letter. Why had the Shinigami sent it with a box? His question was answered as he peered at the small, black notebook resting underneath the shreds of paper. "What is this?" He mumbled, picking up the notebook and flicking through it. It didn't hold anything suspicious, it was blank. 

"It's a clue. Rem is sending me a message with this" L smiled grimly. "I believe, as bizarre as this sounds, Higuchi and the other Kira's before him killed by writing names down in such a fashion. Rem has strongly hinted at it in her letter and she's asked me to hold onto the scrap of paper her letter is written on"

Watari frowned, perplexed at where all of this was turning. He and L dealt with  _ facts _ . A Notebook that could kill? Shinigamis? 

That was absurd. 

Wasn't it? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L meets Rem and the two conspire to change fate. Light ends things with Misa.

It wasn't often that L got a few decent hours of sleep, but when he  _ did _ he always woke up feeling groggy and worse for wear. Sometimes he even felt like he could see figures looming over him in the shadows. This time was no different. 

L blinked in the semi darkness, eyes wide as he wondered if he had finally cracked and was hallucinating. Because no matter how many times he blinked the tall, white  _ thing _ remained looming over him. He opened his mouth, unsure if he wished to scream or simply ask what the hell the thing was (a Shinigami?, he wondered absently) 

"Greetings, L Lawliet"

L's mouth dropped open. "... Hello, Shinigami-San?" he mumbled, hoping that a bit of politeness would help him out here. 

"Do you know why I'm here?"

L tilted his head to the side. "To kill me?"

Rem nearly smiled. "No, L Lawliet, I have come to… treat with you"

L's eyes widened in interest. "Oh?" He sat up straighter, suddenly feeling extremely alert. "What kind of treaty are you thinking about proposing to me? I'm going to assume you know who Kira is and how they kill. I want  _ confirmation _ of that and I want to stop it. I want to save  _ him _ . But what do  _ you _ want? What can I do for a Shinigami?"

Rem did smile then. "In return for my assistance I require Misa Amane to be formally acquitted of the allegation she is the second Kira. I want Misa to be able to live her life in peace"

L arched an eyebrow. "Why the vested interest in Amane-San?" His eyes gleamed as understanding dawned, "You have feelings for her…"

"Yes. Much the same as your feelings for Light Yagami who  _ is _ indeed the first and original Kira"

L worried his bottom lip. This was hardly news to him but to hear Rem say it… to have it  _ confirmed _ … "Is he Kira now?" He asked softly, cursing his weakness but needing to know the answer desperately. 

"He is not. He has given up his memories" Rem loomed over L "But I will not go into details regarding Kira's power until you have agreed to treat with me and spare Misa Amane. If you do not, I will kill you"

L smiled grimly.  _ 'Wonderful. I would have taken this opportunity anyway but it does leave a rather bad taste in ones mouth when she threatens death as an alternative. This might be my chance to save Light…' _

"Very well, Shinigami Rem, I will agree to your terms and ensure Misa Amane is irrevocably proven innocent of her crimes as Kira. In return I would like to know exactly how she and Light have killed and how I can prevent Light from regaining his memories"

Rem pulled out Higuchi's Death Note and passed it to him. L's first reaction was to snicker. He just couldn't help it. Laughter bubbled up from his throat and he tossed his head back as his shoulders shook. Here was Kira's power incarnate. A bloody  _ notebook! 'We were right, Light-Kun!' _

"That is the  _ real _ Death Note"

Rem frowned at the young Detective's reaction to the Death Note. She couldn't say she'd seen many mortals  _ laugh _ at it before. Intrigued, she watched as L calmed and flicked through the notebook, his eyes scanning the names and linking them to the recent deaths organized by Yotsuba. Suddenly,  _ everything  _ made perfect sense. 

"Shall we begin?" Rem asked once L had cross referenced the deaths. 

Wordlessly, L nodded his head. The time for laughing was over. Now he needed to understand the killer notebook, plot a way to pin the Kira murders solely on Higuchi and, most importantly, save Light and Misa… 

*********************

Unaware of Rem's unprecedented parlay with the head of the Kira Investigation, Light and Misa sat quietly as they struggled through a 'date'. The air was thick with tension and Light was convinced he could taste  _ awkward _ on his tongue. 

_ 'I've got to finish things with her. This isn't fair on either of us' _

"Light-"

Light blinked, snapped out of his thoughts. He turned his attention to Misa and checked at the tears in her eyes. 

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?" She whispered in a small voice. She couldn't bring herself to end things with Light but she knew that was where things were headed. She could feel Light  _ wanted _ it and so all she could do was give him the green light to break her heart. 

"Misa… I think we should break up" Light shot the words out, "I… Well, we just aren't  _ right _ for one another, are we?"

Misa sucked in a breath. So here it was. It didn't hurt as much as she'd thought it would. Maybe that was because she'd been preparing herself for the fallout? "You don't like Misamisa as much as she likes you, do you, Light?"

Light couldn't stop himself from frowning. He  _ hated _ when she referred to herself in third person! L was always rolling those lovely eyes of his when she did it and he could see why. Instead of cute it made her sound childish and  _ stupid.  _

_ 'But she's right. I don't feel anything for her. At least she knows that'  _

"I'm sorry, Misa, but you're right. I think we both have known this for a while. I didn't want to hurt you so I've kept quiet but I can't keep living a lie"

Misa smiled sadly. "You love Ryuzaki, don't you?"

Light opened his mouth to deny it but snapped it shut. He  _ couldn't  _ deny his feelings for the strange detective. "I… I believe I do. I have strong feelings for him. I'm sorry, Misa"

Tears dripped down Misa's nose and she curled up into a ball. If misery had an image, she would be it. Light felt  _ awful _ as she continued to cry silently. He almost wished for some wild hysterics. Somehow that would be easier to cope with than this silent grief. 

"I understand" Misa finally whispered. "Since we are not together there is no reason for me to be here. I know Ryuzaki suspected me of being the second Kira. I need to know if he still does and if he will allow me to leave without Mogi-San. Because I think I need to get away for awhile"

Light smiled gently. "Focus on you and what  _ you _ want?"

Misa found a small smile in return. "Yes"

Rem nodded in satisfaction and walked back through the wall. Things were moving better than she had hoped. Light had been honest and Misa had accepted he had no love for her. If Misa knew he was Kira, however, Rem was certain she would doggedly remain by his side. 

She felt a flare of vindication spark through her. Shinigami were not supposed to meddle in the affairs of humans but, as Ryuk so often liked to say, some rules were made to be broken. She would do whatever necessary to give Misa a brighter future. And perhaps by doing that she would brighten the futures of Light and L as well. Already she had noticed their lifespans extending. They had all been destined to die young. Tragically young. 

_ 'But sometimes fate can be changed. I must return to Higuchi and make myself known to the woman Wedy. The next stage of the plan needs to begin!' _

***********************

L was not surprised in the least to find Misa Amane at his door. Her eyes were red but she appeared calm. Wordlessly, he stepped aside to let her in.

"Ryuzaki, I'm going to be straight with you"

L nodded. That was always preferable. Sometimes lying could be so  _ draining _ . 

"Light has feelings for you"

Again, L nodded. "I am aware. I have feelings for him too, Amane-San, however… I am… " L debated whether  _ he _ should return the favour and be 'straight' with her.  _ 'I should. I need to convince her to leave. Everything depends on it' _ mind made up, L gestured to his desk chair. "Please sit, Amane-San"

Misa, sensing there was more the detective wanted to say, crossed the room and sat down on the offered chair. She maintained a stoic silence as L slouched back to the bed and plopped down. 

"I have never had feelings for anyone before. Not  _ these _ feelings, and I am unsure what to do about them. I have been meaning to talk to both you and Light, actually. Wedy's Intel has led me to believe I was… wrong" L twisted his face as though the word was painful to say. "You were not the second Kira and Light-Kun was not the first. It has been Higuchi all along. I am very sorry"

Misa blinked. " _ What _ ?" Relief flooded through her and she giggled. "You mean, I'm free?"

L tilted his head. "Technically you've always been free, Amane-San, you were just under observation. But yes, you are free from all suspicion and free to leave HQ as you please. Provided you maintain confidentiality, of course"

"I will! I won't say anything! I can't believe that  _ creep _ is Kira! I looked up to the guy" Misa huffed. It just wasn't her day, was it? "Is that why Wedy is working so hard on getting close to him?"

_ 'Not exactly'  _ "Yes" L nodded, "We will be moving in on the Yostuba corporation in the next two weeks at latest. Right now Wedy is gathering the evidence I need and we are working to corner Kira"

Misa sighed softly. "I'm going to return to Osaka and visit my granny"

L simply nodded. He knew that decision would please Rem. In fact, he had been about to turn the conversation in that direction. 

"I hope you and Light are happy together. I want him to be happy and if it isn't with me then… " fresh tears welled in her eyes and she blinked them back. "Anyway. I'm going to go now"

L watched her get up and wished he could say something to comfort her. Another odd new feeling. "Take care, Amane-San" he mumbled to her as she rose and crossed to the door. Misa hesitated, turned to look at him one last time, and then let herself out. 

L blew out a breath and indulged in a few seconds of just staring at the wall in disbelief. When he'd taken on the Kira case he'd  _ never _ imagined  _ this _ . He'd just let the second Kira walk free. He'd made a deal with a Shinigami and he was in love with Kira. 

_ 'Oh, Watari is not going to believe this…' _

L reached for his phone and sent Watari a message to come to his rooms at once. He would not hide his plans from him. He'd need Watari on his side if he hoped to succeed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L sabotages the Kira case in the wake of making a deal with Rem, and Light and L finally admit that they want one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooohooo. An update. Smut. Drunk writing 😅 apologies for any typos but... Wine, you know? 💁

L smiled grimly as Wedy appeared on screen, all bright eyes and cool blonde hair. She was playing a part and she was excelling at it. Higuchi was besotted with her. 

"Hey, Sugar!" She drawled in an exaggerated Southern American accent. 

L cringed. "God, Wedy, please don't"

Wedy smirked. "How do you think I feel? How Precious Joy feels, actually. God, Higuchi is so fucking desperate for a bit of ass he's beyond easy to dupe"

L's smile brightened. "Why, of course. It is  _ you _ he is dealing with, Dear Wedy…"

Wedy arched a brow at the pleasentry. "Okay, what do you want?" She chuckled and corrected herself, "What  _ more _ do you want?"

L lost his smile and sighed softly. "I need you to hear me out, keep an open mind and to establish a new contact for me. I intend to pin all Kira activity on Higuchi. Or, in layman's terms, I'm sticthing up the Kira case"

Wedy said nothing, aware L would probably expand on his reasoning for effectively subotaging the Kira Investigation. She knew Higuchi was Kira but  _ everyone _ with a brain knew he wasn't the sole Kira and certainly  _ not _ the first or second.  _ 'L must have his reasons for doing this and I've never let a delicate conscious get in the way before' _

"The contact?" Wedy asked when it appeared her employer was more interested in nibbling on his thumb than filling her in on the finer details of this deception. 

"Rem"

Wedy snorted. "Right. Higuchi's imaginary friend?"

"Not quite, Wedy. Rem is a Shinigami. I do not have the time right now to go into much detail as I still need to speak to Watari and the Task Force, but essentially Rem and I have struck a deal. Rem will touch you with a piece of her Death Note and I will expect you to liase with her directly. The goal is to manipulate a situation where Higuchi is  _ publically _ condemed as Kira"

"Shit" Wedy blew out a whistle, "That's…unexpected. But, okay. Fine. But you owe me an explanation, L, not to mention one hell of a pay packet!"

L simply sighed and repeated his orders before signing off. And now, Watari. That wasn't something he was particularly looking to…it wasn't that he thought Watari would block him. No, he knew Watari would listen with dillgence and offer his own informed opinion. What he was worrying about was Watari questioning him just  _ why _ he was so keen to make this deal to save Light. There wasn't much that could have slipped past Watari, and not even  _ he _ , the World's Greatest Detective, was arrogant enough to assume he could pull the wool over his eyes. 

_ 'But now that I think about it, Watari has always actively encouraged Light and I to do things that are none case related together. He recommended that bakery for us to go to and watches us play chess…' _

L slouched back into the main office and avoided eye contact with Light the best he could. He was keenly aware he was actively disrupting Kira's plans and he wasn't sure how he'd be able to look Light in the eye. Light was so  _ earnest _ and eager to investigate Yotsuba. It hurt to realise part of the reason for that was because subconiously he was working hard to recover his memories of being Kira. 

"Watari" L breathed as he tugged on the older man's sleeve. "I need to speak to you about Higuchi" L spoke in German, confident no one around him would understand a word he'd said. He was also aware his decision to speak to Watari in various languages pissed off the Task Force (well, Aizawa mainly) but he didn't give a shit about that either. 

"Yes? A development?" Watari stopped pouring tea and stared at L intently. "Good or bad?"

"Good for us. Bad for Higuchi. And… justice, in some respects"

Watari quirked a brow and placed the tea kettle down on the trolley. "We'd best get this settled then"

L swallowed thickly and flicked his eyes away from Light as he followed Watari back into his office. 

_ 'I'm sorry, Light, this won't be for long. I wish you could understand I'm saving you!' _

The door closed behind him and L released a shaky breath. At least those amber eyes weren't burning him anymore… 

********************

By the time Watari had been brought up to speed and was complacent in the plan, L actually found himself feeling  _ drained _ by it all. He couldn't delude himself by pretending it was a guilty conscience. He'd made deals before and even if this one was a bit of a bitter pill to swallow it wasn't all bad. Yes, justice wouldn't be served for countless thousands of people and somehow he'd have to reconcile with that. However, Light would be  _ safe _ and the killings would stop. Just as importantly, Watari would be safe as well. L didn't want to die but he knew in his heart he probably would if it spared Watari  _ or _ Light.

Watari, of course, got straight to the heart of the matter and asked L if he was in love with Light Yagami. Unable to lie to his mentor, L admitted that yes he was and that pretending otherwise was suffocating him. Watari had simply patted him on the shoulder and congratulated him on admitting something so glaringly obvious. He offered no judgement, he simply advised his ward to speak to Light and open his eyes to what was before him.

_ 'It's ridiculous. Watari always cautioned me about letting feelings get involved in a case. I've never  _ **_had_ ** _ these feelings to worry about before! What does he mean, open my eyes? My eyes  _ **_are_ ** _ open!' _

L fought back the urge to sigh loudly and dramatically (he would not channel his inner Mello) and returned back to his rooms. No doubt Light had already turned in for the evening. L thumbed his lower lip as he wondered just  _ why _ they continued to share a room. Obviously he didn't mind but he wondered if Light somehow felt  _ obliged _ … Without his memories, Light was kind and thoughtful. He seemed to take his 'first friend' comment to heart and they  _ were _ friends. Perhaps Light simply stayed with him because it was just something he was used to now? The feelings Light had for him might be born from enforced proximity and nothing else. 

_ 'Maybe I should ask him where we stand like Watari suggested. Once Higuchi is convicted as the sole Kira he will be free to leave HQ and return home with his father. If he doesn't return my feelings then at least he won't be here so I won't have to face him everyday. It's probably for the best if I start cutting ties now and prepare myself for when I lose him. Misa said he has feelings for me, but I doubt they are the same as what I feel for him. She has always been jealous of us, even when we were just playing chess. She'd be jealous of friendship….Yes, Light's feelings for me or most likely not the same I hold for him…' _

Hardly bouyed by such a depressing thought, L called down the lift and slumped against the mirror. He indulged in a long, 'so-done-with-this-shit' sifh that would make Mello proud. 

**_Light's POV_ ** _ : _

_ It's gone 1 am by the time L finally arrives back at our room and all thoughts of sleep immediately vanish from me when I see how  _ **_tired_ ** _ he looks. I feel a well of concern rise within me and, not for the first time, do I curse the stubborn man's unhealthy habits. We all want to catch Kira but L seems intent on running himself into the ground in the process!  _

_ "You look about ready to pass out" _

_ L offers me a bland smile. "I feel it. I think I will sleep tonight" _

_ "Good…" I return my attention to the book I'm pretending to read and watch from lowered lashes as L wanders around the room and prepares for bed. My eyes are glued to his skin as he shrugs out of his shirt. His skin is  _ **_beautiful._ ** _ It's so pale and unblemished. I've never seen skin like it! I want to wax lyrical about how it glimmers, pale and etheral in the moonlight.  _

_ Jesus. That's  _ **_bad_ ** _ …  _

_ L is staring at me staring at him and I hastily lower my eyes. Shit! It's not often I'm caught but when I am I don't know what to say. I watch L from the corner of my eyes as he vanishes into the bathroom and breathes out a shaky smile. This is getting ridiculous now…  _

_ Before long L has come back out and climbs into bed next to me. He lays on his back and stares at the ceiling. I'm intrigued about what's going on in that head of his, so I put the book to one side and turn to him.  _

_ "Something on your mind?" I aim for light and casual. Obviously it fails because his eyes snap to mine and narrow faintly. He's been even more stressed than usual lately. Something has happened this afternoon that has unsettled him and I want to find out what it is. I want to comfort him and help him rest.  _

_ "There is  _ **_always_ ** _ something on my mind, Light-Kun. It is none of your concern" _

_ Great. So we're going back to  _ **_this_ ** _ again. I feel a wave of frustration well within me and I want to shake the man. Why dosent he understand how much I respect him? He could lower his guard around me, I wouldn't hurt him! I  _ **_care_ ** _ for him!  _

_ Before I know what I'm doing I'm actually reaching for him. L's eyes widen as I literally shake him. I suppose I've snapped. It doesn't matter if he rejects my feelings. I just want him to  _ **_know_ ** _ them.  _

_ "Wake up, L! Don't you realise what's happening between us? There is only so long we can delude ourselves. I like you and I… I think, I  _ **_hope_ ** _ , you like me too!" _

_ L blinks at me and tilts his head as if he has no idea what I'm talking about. Don't you fucking  _ **_dare_ ** _! It's the final fucking straw. I grab him by the nape of the neck and press my lips to his. It is an act of sheer desperation. We are getting closer and closer to the end of the Kira Investigation, I can feel it, and I don't want us to part and go our separate ways. Not with  _ **_this_ ** _ lingering between us. Not without my answer.  _

_ L's lips are sweet and soft and when they part in surprise I take advantage, deepening the kiss and loosening my deathgrip on his neck. He shivers against me and I pray I am right. That he wants this just as much as I do and we can finally stop playing games with one another. We both want something more so why shouldn't we take the chance? We were meant to be more than friends, more than Detective and Suspect.  _

_ The way he's shyly pressing closer and kissing me back has my heart fluttering in my chest. When his tongue brushes against mine a thrill of pleasure shots through me, from my head to my feet, and I moan into his mouth. I've never had a kiss like this before. L makes a small whimper in reply to my moan that makes my stomach flip and I kiss him harder, the wet sound of our blistering kisses filling my ears. I want more. I never want this to stop.  _

_ This means everything.  _

_ Sadly, the need for oxygen and answers force me to disengage from the kiss but I do not pull too far from him. I watch his wide eyes and the flush of pink sweep across his cheeks and somehow I know that was his first kiss.  _

_ "Why?" L breathed out when his brain finally rebooted.  _

_ "Isn't it obvious, Ryuzaki?" I stroke the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "L…" _

**L's POV**

_ "Because you want me too" I whisper in wonder. How  _ **_blind_ ** _ have I been? Light dosent feel obliged to be my friend and spend time with me. He didn't feel obliged to nag me to eat and sleep properly. They were signs he genuinely  _ **_cared_ ** _ for me.  _

_ Light smiles and my breath catches in my throat. That smile is so honest it's breathtaking.  _

_ "Yes, I want you. I've wanted you for months" Light confesses and I'm awed by this moment of honesty. There are no lies in those earnest amber eyes. This is Light,  _ **_my_ ** _ Light, with no corruption of Kira. And with Rem's assistance there never will be.  _

_ I lean in towards him and brush his lips with my own, sealing that secret vow and confirming my own feelings for him. I feel his lips curve under my kiss and I smile as well. He opens his mouth under mine and sighs into the kiss and I feel hot. I'm filled with something I haven't felt before but I know what it is. Desire. I desire Light and he desires me. That thought alone makes me feel dizzy.  _

_ The kiss grows steadily heated and before I quite know what's happening he has rolled on top of me and my breath is stolen by the press of his hard, lean body on top of mine. I feel a pang of desire and I can't help but let out a desperate whine when his erection pushes against my stomach. I'm achingly hard too, and I shift restlessly, desperate to take the pressure off. I have no experience in such things but right now it doesn't matter. I just need to touch him, I need to stop this maddening ache inside me.  _

_ "L…" Light pulls away at the sound and I'm astonished by the change in his eyes. They're practically black with arousal, just a thin ring of the familiar amber surrounding his pupils. "I want you" _

_ "I want you too" I gasp out, head tipping back as he grinds his cock against mine. The fabric of our clothes and the friction it causes makes my cock throb and I grit my teeth. I don't want to spurt like some inexperienced teenager! But I can't stop it. I've never felt like this before and it is addictive and enthralling. "Light, Please!" I'm mildly ashamed at the lewd tone I'm using but I need it. I just need more touches.  _

_ "L, fuck, Baby… Spread your legs"  _

_ I'm broken by that impassined moan and by the way he dips his head to pant those hot words in my ear. I part my legs and he rocks against me, his kisses searing along my throat as our groins rub together.  _

_ "Ah! Ah! Light" I clutch at his shoulders, my eyes nearly rolling back as we frantically writhe. I can feel the coil in my belly winding closer. I'm so close and I claw at him desperately. "Light!" _

_ "Can I… F-Fuck, can we take our pants off?" _

_ I am shocked back into the moment and stare at Light. Am I ready for this? I don't know. Do I want it? Absolutely. Shakily, I nod my head and close my eyes as I feel Light unzip my jeans. I never really thought this would happen with anyone. There has been no one I've been interested in before, but now that I've felt Light's touch and experienced his kisses I'm powerless to resist…  _

Light hastily pushed L's jeans down his hips and moaned at the sight of his straining erection outlined in his boxer shorts. 

"Fuck, L" Light whispered raggedly, "I've been dreaming about this for months!"

L bit his lip as Light pulled down his boxers and gently took his hardness in hand. "God!" L bucked his hips with a sharp whine, "Light, please, I don't know how long I'm gonna…"

Light smiled softly and placed a sweet kiss to L's forehead. "First time?"

"I… ah! Yes" L glared faintly at Light. Was he  _ mocking _ him? He felt rattled and he made to shove Light away from him, anger blooming where lust had been just seconds before.

"Baby, it's okay" Light whispered, his voice dropping an octave lower and making L still. "It's alright. I've only ever slept with one guy and it was daunting too. I understand"

L closed his eyes and let out a shaky moan as Light slowly pumped his cock. Light watched L's face intently as it transformed with pleasure. His mouth dropped open in a silent pant and his cheeks turned a soft pink as he slowly pulled on his length. Light felt the heat pool within him as L gasped out his name, his toes curling as droplets of precome spilled from the head of his cock and slid down his shaft. 

"Come for me" Light whispered, utterly enraptured at the sight of the usually stoic man falling to pieces right in front of his eyes. 

"Light!" L suddenly opened his eyes and reached for the bulge tenting Light's slacks. "You too. Please"

Light swallowed hard and nodded his head. "L, if this is going too fast for you just tell me"

L shook his head. In some respects it  _ was _ a little fast, but he wanted it. He wanted to experience this with Light and he wanted to understand the alien emotions rampaging through him. 

Light stared at L for a moment before he reached for his belt and freed his erection. L bit his lip at the sight of Light's arousal, a hot thrill shooting through him as he realised  _ he _ was the cause of that. He'd made Light's cock hard and weeping.

"Fuck" L cursed. He felt  _ hungry _ and pulled Light to him for a wet, desperate kiss. Light kissed him back, groaning into L's mouth as their bodies slipped into position of their own accord. The precome ozzing ffrom their cocks made it easy to slide them together. L cried out Light's name and wrapped his legs around Light's waist as Light thrust between his legs. 

"Come for me" Light managed to growl in between manic pants for breath, "Come for me, L!"

L let out a choked cry and squeezed Light's shoulders, embedding his fingernails as he fell over the edge. With each hot spurt of come against his stomach he shuddered and cried out, thoroughly overwhelmed and electrified by the experience. Light was panting his name over and over and L forced his eyes open to watch as Light's face twisted with pleasure. He felt the hot spurts of Light's come against his chest and moaned softly. 

It felt so right! It felt like  _ peace _ having Light in his arms. 

Light's arms shook and gave way as he collapsed atop L. "Oh god, that was amazing"

L slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Light's slick shoulders. There was so much he wanted to say but his mind was fuzzy. His body seemed to be shutting down and before he knew it his eyelids were drooping… 

"L… I love you…"

Light smiled as he realised L was out for the count. Despite feeling boneless with satisfaction, he forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. He wiped the splatters of come of L's stomach then his own before pulling the heavy, soft duvet over them with a moan. 

They'd talk about their future and (hopefully) their relationship tomorrow. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higuchi is arrested and prosecuted as Kira, L is publically demonized for his decision regarding Kira's fate but dosen't really care. His priority is Light and how he feels now the Kira case is over...

Wedy maneuvered Higuchi effortlessly. Before the poor fool knew what was happening Souichiro Yagami was slapping handcuffs around his wrist and arresting him for the crime of being Kira. 

L felt equal parts smug and disturbed as he sat with Light in the helicopter to oversee proceedings. The Death Note had been safely tucked away from Light and L had refused to let  _ anyone _ save himself, Souichiro and Watari touch it. Light had naturally been disgruntled but a small smile and a whisper of 'trust me' from L had been quick to soothe him. Light  _ did _ trust L and somehow he  _ knew _ touching that notebook would have negative consequences. It called to him like a siren and he had to turn away from L at one point until the small, black notebook was safely deposited in Watari's briefcase. 

_ 'What if my desire to touch it means I am Kira. Or, I  _ **_was_ ** _ Kira?' _ Light wondered, eyes sliding over to L and taking in that pale, mask-like face. L wore a blank expression but Light could detect the other man's unease. It was palpable, almost like a living thing in the air between them. 

"L-"

"Light, trust me. Never touch that Notebook. Swear to me" 

It was the look in L's eyes, soft and almost  _ pleading _ that made Light nod his head and swear. 

L's shoulders slumped minutely in relief. "Thank you. I want as few people as possible to touch it. We have our proof, indefinite proof, that Higuchi is Kira"

Light arched an eyebrow. " _ A _ Kira, perhaps. Not the original. You and I both know he doesn't fit the MO"

L slid his eyes to the side and nibbled on his thumb. Of course Light would say that. "Indeed. I believe the first Kira is dead. The power of the Death Note passes between people. However, for the sake of the public I think it would be better to wrap this up neatly and pin  _ everything _ on Higuchi"

Light sucked in a startled breath, his heart hammering in his chest. What L was implying was insane. If he  _ was _ the original Kira he was essentially being let of Scot free! 

_ 'But I don't remember being Kira' _ Light argued, an uneasy feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach.  _ 'I don't remember anything about a Death Note or Shinigami at all' _

"Light. I want you with me. Not just as my… " L twirled a thin hand, not even sure what to call his and Light's current situation. "I want you as my partner"

"I want that too!" Light's eyes shone with happiness, melting into a honeyed amber and L felt something warm and soft spread through him. Later, he'd identify it as love, pure and simple. "I want to work with you, L. I want to be your partner in every way"

The corners of L's lips lifted and if Watari wasn't in the helicopter or they weren't involved in a multi-man sting operation, he was certain he'd kiss Light Yagami right there… 

_ 'Time for that later. Right now I have a case to wrap up, a Kira to prosecute and Light,  _ **_my_ ** _ Light, to keep safe' _ L reminded himself, pushing those mushy thoughts to one side and ordering his men to begin their sweep of Yotsuba. It wouldn't just be Higuchi taking the fall for this. They had evidence of a group of men who sat on a panel for Kira's judgements. 

Premeditated murder to eliminate business competition? That almost made Light's goal of eliminating criminality via the Death Note credible in L's opinion. 

He'd throughly decimate Yotsuba and once that was done maybe he'd find the time to return home. He wanted Light to see Wammy's House and meet his heirs-

L nearly rolled his eyes as his thoughts ran away with themselves once again. As far as Light was concerned, it was a very easy thing to do. He couldn't kiss Light like he wanted but he  _ could _ hold his hand. 

So, as L wrapped up the case and set the police force to work, he did so holding on to Light's hand tightly beneath the seats. Light held his hand just as tightly, squeezing every so often. 

A silent reminder and an affirmation for L. 

_ I am here. I'm with you.  _

*******************

Two weeks later, Higuchi was publically tried and convicted for his crimes. The whole world watched as he admitted his guilt, a glazed, hopeless look in his eyes. 

Only Rem, L and Watari knew  _ why _ he had that glazed look in his eyes. Rem was an exceptionally smart and cunning Shinigami. She had written the man's name down but she had done it in such a way so as to control him for the remaining 14 years he had left of his natural lifespan. It wouldn't do to have him die and avoid his prison sentence and this way they could be assured Higuchi's confession of guilt would be absolute. The man would willingly (or perhaps not so willingly) admit he was the sole and  _ single _ Kira until the day he died. 

L received a fair bit of public backlash for refusing to execute Kira as he'd first promised, but that was something he was used to. He ignored his critics and continued to do as he'd always done. Keeping Higuchi alive was an insurance policy to protect Light and therefore the insults and anger was worth it as far as he was concerned. It wasn't like he particularly cared what people thought anyway and he knew as soon as another major case broke people would soon forget their reservations and bleat at him for help. 

In the meantime, however, L decided to use his blackened media image as an excuse for a vacation. The Task Force had been disbanded and Light had made it clear to his family his place was by his  _ partner's  _ side. With his reach and connections, L had ensured Light had graduated with honors from college and had officially taken him on as his colleague under the 'L' system. 

All that was left to do was to introduce Light to three certain prodigies and the transition would be complete. 

"Light" L rolled onto his side and gazed at his lover. Light was still panting for breath and L smirked smugly, feeling a flare of pride at his ability to 'suck Light's soul right out of his cock' as Light so eloquently put it. 

"Yeah?" Light gasped, flinging an arm up to cover his eyes and willing his racing heart to calm down a bit. 

"Since I am basically the most evil man since Hitler for letting Kira live, why don't we take advantage of my current blacklist and go on a trip?"

Light cracked an eye open. "You aren't evil, L, and the media are a bunch of fools for even-"

L waved away the defense, a small smile on his face at Light's sweet loyalty. "Yes, I know that, but anyway, would you like to go on a trip?"

"Yes. Where?"

"England"

Light sat up straighter, excitement curling in his belly. "To your  _ home _ ?"

"Yes. There are three very important people I believe you should meet. They are my heirs. If anything should happen to me or you, they will assume the mantle of L. More than that, though, they are what I consider family, really, and since you are my partner I think it would be-"

Light shut him up by kissing him hard. "Yes! I'd love to go to England with you and meet them. But… do they know?"

L frowned. "Know what?"

"That I was Kira"

L opened his mouth and then closed it. He stared at Light and debated denying it. He didn't see the point in it, however, Light was simply too smart. "They do not know you were the first Kira and that is how it will remain. You and Misa Amane have been formally acquitted. I… was hoping you would drop this issue"

Light sighed softly. "I feel  _ guilty, _ L, I can't just drop it. Besides, I want to make a difference as L. I can't do that if I'm not honest with myself"

_ 'That's brave of you, Light. Ignorance truly is bliss sometimes but I suppose neither of us would like that. We need the truth, even if it hurts us. We've spent enough of our time lying to one another anyway' _

L leaned in and pecked Light's lips. "I love you"

Light smiled, his mood lifting at the soft look in L's eyes. "I love you too. Thank you for having faith in me"

They cuddled together and Light soon fell asleep, his nose buried into L's hair. L, however, laid awake for some time as he ran Light's words through his mind. Light was feeling guilty, something he could empathise with. He'd have to ensure those feelings didn't encompass him. Perhaps the break was needed more than ever. Some time and space away from Japan and the fallout of the Kira case was exactly what they  _ both _ needed… 


	6. Chapter 6

Light was, understanbly, nervous as he looked around the palatial grounds of Wammy's House for the first time. The cool summer rain, more like a drizzle really, soaked into his skin and added to his discomfort. L, who appeared used to the unpredictable weather, held his hand and led him up the impressive driveway. 

"I know you are nervous, Light, and so am I. I've never… Well, I've never been in the situation to introduce them to anyone. That alone should prove how serious I am about you and our fresh start. If I had any doubts about you  _ this _ would be the last place on Earth I would take you"

Light brightened at that, a hesitant smile gracing his handsome face. "You're amazing, L, thank you for always knowing what to say"

L pulled a face. "I wouldn't say that. I distinctly remember you telling me I had the social knowhow of a cloistered monk"

Light chuckled and squeezed L's hand. He had said that, yes, but that was a lifetime ago. They were words from a time where he simply didn't appreciate how unique and  _ wonderful _ L really was. "Mmm. Not a monk now though, huh?"

L flushed at the allusion to their nightly (daily, really) activities and ducked his head, a sly smile on his lips. "No, chaste I am certainly  _ not _ …"

Light was about to lean in for a kiss when he heard it:

"Target in sight! Going in for a closer look, over!"

L sighed. Was it too much to hope they'd at least wait until they were inside to interrogate Light? Of course it was. It appeared they were on a top secret mission today. Although he wasn't shocked his heirs had already discovered today was the day he was due home, he was hopeful they would accept Light. They were quite possessive over his time when he was at Wammy's House, and that wasn't a whole lot to begin with.  _ 'Hopefully if they see how happy he makes me they will understand' _

Light barely had time to react before a boy wearing goggles (what?!) darted out of a nearby bush and pinned him with a strange, orange gaze. The boy even snapped a photo and leaned in to examine Light critically. 

"Hi, Matt" L muttered, deadpan, as the boy lifted his walkie talkie to his lips. 

"I'm gonna need backup here. Over"

"Matt…"

The boy, who couldn't have been more than ten, suddenly beamed at L. "Hi, L! We've missed you!"

L pointedly looked at Light. "This is…Ashai"

_ 'Asahi? Right, he said everyone here goes by codenames' _ Light smiled at the boy who continued to stare at him as though he was a bug in a petri dish. 

"And he's your boyfriend?" Matt asked in obvious disbelief. " _ You _ have a boyfriend?"

"Jesus Christ, Matt" L wanted to bury his face in his hands. "Oh, great, the cavalry have arrived"

Light groaned as a blonde and white haired boy burst out of the hedgerows. 

"Wow. It  _ is _ true! L! You have a  _ boyfriend _ ?!" Mello pointed rudely at Light, "What's his name. His real one?"

Light looked at L helplessly. L grimaced. 

"My name is Light. Yes, I am L's boyfriend and partner. It is very nice to meet you"

L linked their fingers together and gave the boys a stern look. Enough was enough. It wasn't like he'd grown another head. Yes, it was highly unusual him bringing someone to Wammy's House but it wasn't  _ that _ shocking, surely? "We've had a long flight and I would like to show Light to our rooms" L said in a no-nonsense tone, "You three should be in lessons, I will speak to you all at dinner, alright?"

Near, nibbling on his thumb that reminded Light creepily of L ( _'Shit, is that one his son or something?'_ ) nodded and drew the boys aside. Obviously they had much to talk about. 

Once the trio had vanished from sight L shot Light an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, it is very new for them and they are  _ very _ curious. I'm sure they didn't mean to be rude. Well, I'm sure Matt and Near didn't mean to be rude anyway. Mello on the other hand…"

"It's fine. I guess I'm just someone they are going to have to get used to" Light flashed L a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand, "Shall we go in? I'm  _ freezing _ "

L giggled and shook his head at Light in amusement, "You'll get used to it!"

***********************

And sure enough, Light  _ did  _ get used to the cold, the trio and life at Wammy's House. Before he'd even realised it, three months had passed. He had been so absorbed with cases and setting up house with L that the time had just flown by. 

The Kira case had dimmed into history and, sure enough, the law enforcement agencies around the world were bleating for L's assistance once again. Memories were short and soon it was like L had never been blacklisted in the first place. 

Matt, Mello and Near had put up a little resistance to the new person in L's life at first but when they realised that Light being L's partner meant L would be home more often, they relented. They could see how happy the Japanese man made their mentor/older brother and soon the five of them had settled down into an effective and rather affectionate routine as they worked together from their base at Wammy's. 

Light quickly became an integral part of the team and a deep friendship blossomed between him and Matt. They'd often play video games together during quieter days and it touched L to see his family knit together so well. Watari had given Light his blessing and (unbeknownst to L) Light would be asking him to marry him that coming Christmas. 

It was on quiet nights that L would lay awake and reflect on all that had happened. Light was curled up next to him, one arm stretched out across his chest and L stared at him with soft eyes. Sometimes it felt surreal, this dream life he was living. 

From what he'd heard, Misa Amane was also doing very well for herself. She had met a film director in Paris and the teen magazines were simpering about how it was 'true love' and how happy Misa appeared.  _ 'Rem really did have the right idea. It was a risk but it has all paid off so well. Misa is happy, I am happy, Light is happy and Higuchi… well, he's probably  _ **_not'_ ** L thought with a small smirk as he snuggled back into Light's arms. 

Tomorrow he, Light, Watari and the boys would be leaving Wammy's House to solve a case in America. Usually such things filled L with a weary resignation but this time he was quite excited to be traveling with his partner and heirs. Light had wanted to change the world and now he was living up to that potential. L had saved him from himself and the Kira killings had stopped. It felt like the whole world was on the brink of a new dawn.  _ 'Or maybe that is just  _ **_my_ ** _ world' _ L thought, feeling a little mushy as he pressed closer to Light and gently kissed his cheek. Breathing in the clean apple scent of Light's hair, sleep came easily for L. 

Unbeknownst to either Detective, a single golden eye peered at them through the gloom. Rem nodded to herself in satisfaction and launched herself off the balcony and back into the sky. She flew above the sleepy village until she was just a speck in the sky. She had wanted to see L and the man who had once been Kira one last time before she returned to the Shinigami realm. Misa was happy and so were they. 

A Shinigami shouldn't care about such things but she did. For the first time in eons she was content. She had helped change the fate of the three young people and love had blossomed where there was destined to be only death and despair… 

Each human had been looking for something more, for true love, and she had helped them find it. 

How could she be anything but content with that?

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
